teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Triggers/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : DEATON: It's called the Anuk-ite. It's an ancient shapeshifter. The creature feeds off the fear and grows more powerful. : STILINSKI: If you think it's fair to hand two kids over to a lynch mob, this is gonna be a pretty short conversation. : JIANG: You're with them. : NOLAN: shakily I'm going to do what I have to. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : EDGAR: I know what you guys are doing. : GABE: Then cooperate. : EDGAR: Whoaaa! W-W-Wait! Wait! I'm not one of them, I swear. I'm-I'm not! : AARON: Everybody gets tested. I'll make it fast. It's just a little cut. Doesn't even hurt that much. : GABE: Stop moving! : EDGAR: I told you, I'm not one of them! : GABE: That's why we're doing this. : AARON: Everybody heals, Edgar. We just wanna know how fast you heal. : AARON: I'll get him. : AARON: Looks like you healed. What are you? : EDGAR: Coyote. My whole family is. : AARON: What else? : EDGAR: What do you mean? : AARON: I'm looking for someone who can do more than just shift. Someone like me. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : RAFAEL: Apparently Jiang and Tierney escaped from their transport van last night. : MONROE: And also put a Sheriff's deputy in the hospital during their escape. : RAFAEL: I'm hearing the wounds were probably self-inflicted. : RAFAEL: Nolan, any idea where they might be? : MONROE: Why would he? : RAFAEL: You mind letting him talk? : NOLAN: Uh, I'm supposed to be in class, so... : RAFAEL: You can be late. When was the last time you saw Jiang and Tierney? : NOLAN: At the Sheriff's station. : RAFAEL: Jiang was a friend of yours, wasn't he? : MONROE: Nolan, you don't have to answer any of these questions. : RAFAEL: If Jiang needed a place to hide, would you help him? : NOLAN: We're not... We're not friends anymore. : RAFAEL: Something happen between you two? : NOLAN: No. : RAFAEL: But you do know where he is. Don't you, Nolan? : MONROE: We're done here. Nolan, go to class. : MONROE: I won't let you harass a student. : RAFAEL: But you'll put a gun in his hand. : MONROE: I'm teaching him to protect himself. Apparently, the FBI can't. : RAFAEL: He's not the one in danger-- those missing kids are! : MONROE: Those missing kids are the real killers. We both know that. But, since you're here alone, I guess your bosses don't believe that, either. : MONROE: What's wrong? Can't tell the FBI exactly what you're investigating? : RAFAEL: Something like that. : MONROE: Then why are you still here? : EDGAR: Help me... : EDGAR: Please... Help me... TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : GERARD: Here are the FFLs you wanted, all up to date. : RAFAEL: What's this? : GERARD: The price. Ten percent off, if you're interested. : RAFAEL: What's with all the firepower, Gerard? : GERARD: I'm a federally-licensed weapons wholesaler. Some people like to feel safe. My staff and I sell peace of mind. : RAFAEL: Your EDD roster says you have thirty employees. I'm looking at enough weapons to arm three thousand. : GERARD: This is how I make my living. : RAFAEL: What about your security? : GERARD: There are a dozen employees on the premises during business hours. Cameras keep everything under a twenty-four-hour watch, and our surveillance room monitors land, cellular, and online communications within the building at all times. : ATF AGENT: Good for me. : RAFAEL: Sounds like a lot of inventory for a small market. : GERARD: What can I say? Business is booming. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MONROE: Get rid of it. : NOLAN: That's Edgar. He's in my trig class. : MONROE: That isn't human. One of you, put it out of its misery. : NOLAN: How? : MONROE: Just do it! : MONROE: Help him get rid of it. Gabe just showed me I can count on him, Nolan. Can I count on you? : GPS SYSTEM: Go to Cyclone Street and head north. : NOLAN: the phone Scott and the others... I think I found them. HILL VALLEY BACK ROAD : LIAM: phone Did it work? : MASON: Yup. Nolan's right behind me. Like, literally right behind me. He's driving a bright red car. He's actually terrible at this. : LIAM: phone Okay, just be careful. : MASON: Okay. : GPS SYSTEM: In one mile, turn right on Oak Avenue. HILL VALLEY ZOO : MASON: Hey. How close is he? : LIAM: He's back down the road. Don't look. : MASON: Should I come with you guys? : THEO: His friends shoot to kill. Go home. : MASON: awkwardly Yeah, Lydia would kill me if anything happened to her car anyways, so... : LIAM: Don't worry about it. Nolan's gonna do the rest. ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : LYDIA: It worked. : MALIA: It's about time. : SCOTT: --Wait. : MALIA: I hear them, too. : LYDIA: Hear what? : SCOTT: Heartbeats. : ARGENT: How many? : SCOTT: Ten? : MALIA: More. : LYDIA: Are we breaking in, or not? : ARGENT: Not. The armory should be empty by now. : MALIA: scoffs We can take down a few Hunters if we have to. : ARGENT: We're dealing with a dozen well-armed Hunters who have orders to kill you on sight. : MALIA: Then how are we supposed to get inside? HILL VALLEY ZOO : HUNTER 1: Where are they? : NOLAN: Inside the zoo. They're all here. : NOLAN: It's not just the two of you, is it? : HUNTER 1: What do you mean, "just?" : NOLAN: It's not just a pack, okay? There's an Alpha, and a Banshee... They're all here. : HUNTER 2: I don't see all of them. : HUNTER 1: I don't see anyone. : NOLAN: I-I saw Theo and Liam bringing a car full of food and supplies right here! There were at least six sleeping bags, okay? They're here! They're all here! : LIAM: It's just Nolan and two other guys. This isn't going to work. : THEO: Where's the backup? I mean, shouldn't there be, like, twenty of them? : LIAM: I mean, they only saw us, and they're not gonna believe Nolan. : THEO: Okay... Then they have to believe us. : THEO: shouts Isn't that right? : LIAM: whispers Why are you yelling? : THEO: shouts You got a problem? Oh, that's right, you always have a problem! : LIAM: whispers What the hell are you doing? : THEO: shouts Shut up! : THEO: Yeah, you see that, Scott? Your little Beta can't even take a punch. And what do you think, Malia? : HUNTER 2: Hey, over there... : THEO: shouts What, you think he can take me? : LIAM: whispers Okay, I get it. But did you actually have to punch me? : NOLAN: Told you they're here! : HUNTER 1: You sure that's all of them? : THEO: shouts See what I mean, Scott? He's only good in a fight when he's angry. So, let's see how angry he gets. ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : MALIA: Gerard thinks we're gone. It's a good plan. : LYDIA: It's our only plan. : ARGENT: And it's not working. : MALIA: We can still do this! : MALIA: Let's vote. : SCOTT: Guys, we just need to give Liam and Theo more time. : ARGENT: We have ten minutes. Ten minutes before Gerard's people flag this vehicle. Once that happens, we'll be seen as a potential threat. : MALIA: Then what? : ARGENT: They'll pay us a visit. : SCOTT: You okay? : LYDIA: Yeah... I think so... : ARGENT: We should call off this mission. : SCOTT: Brett and Lori are gone, and Jiang and Tierney are still missing. Gerard's always one step ahead of us. We have to do this now. : ARGENT: We're too exposed, Scott. : MALIA: You said we have ten minutes. : ARGENT: Nine. HILL VALLEY ZOO : LIAM: whispers Are you done? Or should we keep going. : HUNTER 1: We gotta call for backup. : THEO: I think they're sold. : LIAM: You ripped my tshirt! : THEO: pants Yeah? You broke my nose! Twice! It healed, you broke it again. Two times! : LIAM: Three times. ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : MALIA: What are you doing? : SCOTT: I'm gonna lure them away so we can get inside. : SCOTT : We need a new plan. : MALIA: Not a dumb one. : SCOTT: I'll bring the thermite charges. : MALIA: We need them for the armory. : ARGENT: The explosion will buy you time, but not enough to get in and out safely. : LYDIA: Guys... : MALIA: How about using the tunnels? : ARGENT: We could get underneath the building, but we'd still need to sneak in undetected. : LYDIA: Guys... : SCOTT: The ventilation system? : ARGENT: Same problem. : LYDIA: Guys! : LYDIA: They're leaving. HILL VALLEY ZOO : LIAM: There's still three of them, and it's been half an hour. : THEO: Don't blame me! You're the one who picked the abandoned zoo. The hell are we doing in this place, anyway? : LIAM: Because it's like Mykonos. : THEO: Like what? : LIAM: The Greek island. In the city, they built these long, narrow, winding streets that all meet up with each other. Invaders would get lost in them, like they were in a maze trying to figure out which way to go. : LIAM: What? I like history. : THEO: I'm impressed. It's a good idea. : LIAM: Yeah, only if the invaders actually show up. : THEO: I think they just showed up. : THEO: Hey, let's go. We're supposed to be decoys, not target practice. : THEO: You still working on that anger? : LIAM: tersely I'm fine. : THEO: Well, you can be angry at Nolan and stay alive. Come on. : THEO: Fine. Get caught. : GERARD: Spread out. Nothing gets in or out. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : RAFAEL: Yeah, I was wrong. : MELISSA: That's a first. : RAFAEL: I need to know where Scott is. : MELISSA: Why? : RAFAEL: I need his help. : MELISSA: He told me not to tell you. : RAFAEL: Gerard is stockpiling enough firepower to arm a small country. I can't go to the FBI. Where is he? : MELISSA: It's too late now. : RAFAEL: He needs to know what's happening. : MELISSA: He does. : RAFAEL: He doesn't know what's in that armory. : MELISSA: Don't worry, okay? You did your job. Now it's Scott's turn. : RAFAEL: He's still here, isn't he? I mean, doesn't he know how dangerous this is? : MELISSA: You have known about the supernatural for five minutes, and we've been doing this for much longer. So, trust me when I tell you that these kids can handle it. : MELISSA: So, let them do what they're best at-- saving our asses. : RAFAEL: Melissa... Please tell me he's got a plan. : MELISSA: He's got a plan. ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : ARGENT: The thermite charges will take care of the weapons. Just make sure you're clear before they detonate, okay? : HUNTER: You find the problem? : LYDIA: frowns Did you hear a gunshot? : ARGENT: No, I didn't hear anything. : LYDIA: I heard shell casings. I saw your windshield crack, and then I heard it shatter. : LYDIA: sighs I think you were right. We should've called this off. HILL VALLEY ZOO : GERARD: Take the south side. Shoot to kill. : NOLAN: Okay. : MONROE: He's going to get himself killed. : GERARD: Hopefully he takes one of them with him. : MONROE: You're okay with that? : GERARD: Yes, and so should you be. ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : LYDIA: We all have to get out of there. : ARGENT: Do that, and we lose our chance. : LYDIA: Scott and Malia could die. It's not worth the risk. : ARGENT: Ten minutes ago, I would've agreed, but right now, we're in it, and we need to weigh the risk versus reward carefully. If we stay, we could succeed. If we go, we know we won't get another chance. Since one risk is known, and the other unknown... : LYDIA: We go with the known. : MALIA: Okay. Where are all the guns? : SCOTT: sighs They knew we were coming. HILL VALLEY ZOO : THEO: If you keep looking, he's gonna see you. Get back! I'm not dying out here because you want payback against some kid who kicked your ass, okay? : LIAM: Let go. : THEO: Calm down! : LIAM: I said "let go." : THEO: What's going on with you? This can't just be Nolan. Something around here is triggering you. : LIAM: I'm fine. : THEO: What is it? The Hunters? You don't like cages? Scared of heights? : LIAM: I said I'm fine. : NOLAN: They're up here! ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : ARGENT: intercom Guys, get out of there now. : MALIA: Let's go before they all get back. : MALIA: What? : SCOTT: That scent... : MALIA: It's Jiang and Tierney. : ARGENT: intercom Guys, you need to leave now! : SCOTT: Help me with this. : ARGENT: intercom No, no, no! Don't open that door! HILL VALLEY ZOO : HUNTER: radio North and south entrance is secure. : MONROE: The armory's failsafe was triggered and I can't reach anyone there. : GERARD: Don't worry about it. : MONROE: None of that sounds remotely suspicious? : GERARD: None of it sounds remotely worthy of my time. : MONROE: What if it's Scott? : GERARD: Well, of course it's Scott! : MONROE: Then what are we still doing here? : GERARD: We're doing what we came here to do-- kill his Beta. : MONROE: Then we take down Scott? : GERARD: Do you have any concept of what the bond between an Alpha and his Beta is like? I would say it's as strong, if not stronger, than the bond between parent and child. Imagine what would happen to the parent if I snapped his child's neck and dropped it at his feet. : MONROE: Okay, I get it. What about the rest of his pack? : GERARD: When Scott falls... : MONROE: ...It'll break all of them. ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : ARGENT: Nope. Everything's shut down. They're locked in, and we can't do anything about it. : LYDIA: What's this? : ARGENT: A motion sensor. : LYDIA: What does H-2100 mean? : ARGENT: "H" stands for halon. It's a fire suppression system. It'll pull all the oxygen out of the room to put out a fire. : LYDIA: All of the oxygen? How long can a Werewolf hold their breath? : ARGENT: I think we're about to find out. : MALIA: Where's Jiang and Tierney? : SCOTT: They're here. That's all that's left of them. : SCOTT: Hey! HILL VALLEY ZOO / LIAM'S MINDSCAPE : BRETT: sing-songs Liam... Liam... Liam... Liam... : BRETT: As the captain of the lacrosse team, losing can be pretty painful. Since we lost because of you-- you let every single player get past you-- I'm thinking you should share some of my pain. : BRETT: See, Liam? This is what it means to be part of the team. : NOLAN: She wants me to kill you. She'll kill me if I don't. : THEO: Run. ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : ARGENT: Communications are shut down, and the room is soundproof. : LYDIA: We need to warn them. : ARGENT: We are. One of these pipes leads in there. : ARGENT: Anything? : LYDIA: Nothing. : MALIA: What is that? : SCOTT: It's a motion sensor. : MALIA: If they already know we're here, then what do they need a sensor for? : SCOTT: I don't think we wanna know. : LYDIA: I think he hears you. : LYDIA: What are you doing? : ARGENT: Don't trip the sensors. : SCOTT: Come on. : SCOTT: Oh! Okay. : MALIA: ...Sorry. : SCOTT: Whoa, wait! : MALIA: This is... : SCOTT: ...Uncomfortable? : MALIA: No. : SCOTT: Yeah. Uh... I mean, I should probably do something. : MALIA: I've got an idea. : SCOTT: Okay... : MALIA: Uh, it's kind of a plan. : SCOTT: Sounds great! : MALIA: You don't even know what it is yet. : SCOTT: Well, I mean, it's great that you have a plan. : SCOTT: Whoa! : MALIA: I'm thinking that's our way out. : SCOTT: We... We can't reach that. : MALIA: I can reach it. : SCOTT: You might trip a sensor. : MALIA: Trust me. I've got this. : ARGENT: Okay. If I can bypass the electrical system, I might be able to reset the console. : LYDIA: What the hell is she doing? : SCOTT: You got it. : SCOTT: Yes! : SCOTT: Malia? : MALIA: I'm here. : LYDIA: How long do they have? : ARGENT: Minutes. : HUNTER 1: radio We found Anderson unconscious. We're moving in. : HUNTER 2: radio How many are inside? : HUNTER 1: radio I don't know. : HUNTER 2: radio What else can anybody see? : LYDIA: We have to do something. : HUNTER: radio Shoot to kill. : MALIA: Scott... : SCOTT: Oh, try not to talk. : MALIA: weakly I don't wanna die like this. : SCOTT: Oh, Malia... : MALIA: Not like this. : SCOTT: The more you talk, the more oxygen that you... : MALIA: I don't care. I'm not dying here. I was supposed to go to France. I'm... I haven't been anywhere. There's still so many things I want to do. I don't wanna die here. Not here. Not like this. : LYDIA: You said the doors were solid steel. : ARGENT: I said they'll stop a bullet, not a Banshee. : SCOTT: Malia, hold on. Okay, just hold on! HILL VALLEY BACK ROAD : THEO: I had to knock you out. : LIAM: Yeah? How many times? : THEO: smiles Five. : LIAM: sighs I almost killed him, didn't I? : THEO: Almost. But you broke your hands trying not to. : LIAM: I guess that's something. : THEO: Next time you come up with a plan like this, pick a place that doesn't trigger a murderous rage. : LIAM: I didn't know this was gonna happen. : THEO: Whether you meant it or not, you picked the spot. You made the plan. You wanted me to help. : LIAM: If I needed your help for anything, it'll be so I get angry enough to kill you myself. : THEO: You brought me here because that thing that came out of the Wild Hunt is affecting you, too. You need to figure this out before you completely lose it. : LIAM: The Anuk-ite causes fear. It doesn't cause anger. : THEO: People don't only feel one emotion at a time, Liam, which is why you get angry when you're afraid. That's why you almost tore Nolan's head off. : LIAM: If the Anuk-ite can do this to me, what do you think it's doing to everyone else? ARGENT ARMS INTERNATIONAL : MONROE: I found Jimenez tied up. The rest of them are out cold. It looks like there was four of them. They outmaneuvered and overpowered the rest of your men. And now he's got the map. What if he figures out what we're doing? : GERARD: He won't. : MONROE: You had him trapped, and he got away. : GERARD: Noted, counselor. : MONROE: What are you gonna do about it? I want to know there's a plan. : GERARD: You remember the story I told you about the bond between an Alpha and a Beta? How strong it can be? : MONROE: ...Yes... : GERARD: Don't make the mistake of thinking that applies to us. MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: You okay? : MALIA: Remember what I said out there when the air was running out? : SCOTT: You mean about going to France? : MALIA: I mean about all the things I said I haven't done, and all the things I still wanna do? : SCOTT: Yeah... : MALIA: This is one of them. : ARGENT: They're Nemetons. : MELISSA: What does Gerard want with them? : MASON: If they're like the one here, they're beacons for supernaturals. : ARGENT: If you wanted to kill every supernatural creature in the world, these are where you would start. : MELISSA: Well, then Gerard isn't gonna stop with Beacon Hills, is he? : ARGENT: He wants the whole world. : RAFAEL: Where's Scott? : MELISSA: Upstairs. Why? : RAFAEL: He can't leave. No one can. : MELISSA: Not to see that you changed your mind, but I'm afraid to ask why. : RAFAEL: It's Gerard's weapons. : SCOTT: Dad? : RAFAEL: The guns, they've all been distributed legally to the citizens of Beacon Hills-- all of them, and at no charge. : SCOTT: What, he just gave them away? : ARGENT: No. He's arming his army. : LYDIA: Get down! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6B Category:Unfinished Transcripts